


본드와 Q가 사귀지 않는 이야기

by hicstans



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>제목 그대로 본드와 Q가 사귀지 '않는' 이야기 5가지+1</p>
            </blockquote>





	본드와 Q가 사귀지 않는 이야기

1\. 태너

업무 중에 태너가 Q를 찾아오는 건 늘 있는 일이었다. Q는 어째서 요즘 세상에 종이로 된 서류가 필요한지 모르겠다고 불평하고 태너는 그 편이 기밀 유지에 낫지 않냐고 응수한 뒤 필요한 보고서를 챙겨간다.   
그러나 그 날은 분위기가 조금 달랐다.  
Q가 자필 서명이란 구습의 무쓸모성과 그에 집착하는 시대에 뒤떨어진 무리들에 대해 한참을 성토하고 난 뒤에 태너가 물은 건 서류와는 전혀 상관없는 이야기였다.  
“저, Q.”  
“응?”  
“본드와 사귀어?”  
Q는 서명 하려던 서류에 길게 좍 줄을 그었다.  
“뭐, 뭐라고? 무슨 소리야?”  
태너가 알아들었다는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“아니, 비밀로 하고 싶은 거라면 괜찮아, 별로 캐고 다......”  
“대체 왜 그런 해괴한 결론이 나온 건데?”  
그러려니 하려던 태너는 Q의 반응이 너무나 진심으로 놀란 것 같아 보여 도리어 놀랐다.  
“그게, 관계를 비밀로 하고 싶었다면 직장 근처에서는 데이트를 피하는 게 좋지 않아?”  
Q는 이제 태너를 미친 것처럼 보고 있었다.  
“무슨 말도 안 되는 소리야, 나와, 본드가? 그 제임스 본드? 데이트?”  
그가 풋하고 웃었다.  
“말도 안 돼.”  
이게 연기라면 Q는 배우를 해도 되겠다고 태너는 생각했다.  
“좋아, 그럼 둘이 레스토랑에서 같이 있는 걸 목격한 사람이 있는 건 어떻게 설명할 건데?”  
Q는 눈을 깜빡였다. 그가 고개를 갸웃거렸다.  
“아.”  
그가 막 기억해냈다는 듯이 말했다.  
“저번 주.... 무슨 요일이더라? 아무튼 그거 말이지? 인도 요리점에서. 그 사람이 본부 내 카페테리아는 맛이 없다고 한참 불평을 하더니 적어도 음식 같은 음식이 나오는 데서 먹자며 억지로 끌고 나간 거야.”  
태너는 방금 발언의 어디가 데이트 목격담의 반대 증거가 되는지 이해할 수가 없었다.  
“그래서, 그가 저녁 먹으러 나가자고 해서 같이 나갔다고?”  
“어때, 사이는 안 좋아도 직장 동료끼린데 밥 정도 같이 먹지 못할 것도 없잖아.”  
그렇게 말하면 그런 것처럼 들리기는 했다.  
“그래도..... 그 본드와?”  
“음식 취향이 좋다는 건 인정해야겠어.”  
Q는 마치 그래야 해서 몹시 분한 것처럼 보였다.  
“거기 맛있더라고... 다음에 같이 가보겠어?”  
“아니. 사양하지.”  
태너는 슬쩍 한 걸음 뒷걸음질 쳤다. Q가 떠보려고 하는 말이든 진심이든 거기에 말려 들어가는 건 결단코 사양이었다. Q는 정말 저렇게 생각하고 있을 지도 모르지만 상대가 본드인 것이다.  
태너는 조심스럽게 서류를 챙겨 들고 Q의 사무실을 나왔다. 어떻게 해야 의심을 사지 않으면서 Q에게 본드와 너무 가까이 지내지 않는 게 좋겠다는 충고를 할 수 있을지 고민하면서.

 

2\. 머니페니

본드가 임무에서 돌아왔다. 그리고 언제나처럼 격노한 Q가 그에게 잔소리를 퍼부어 댔다. 심지어는 쫓아다니면서 까지.  
“이번엔 특히 심각해 보이네.”  
본드를 구해주고 싶어서 라기보다는 재미있어 보이는 일에 끼어들고 싶어서 이브가 중재하는 척 그들에게 다가갔다.  
“왜 그래, Q. 본드가 무기며 장비 부숴 먹는 건 이제 일상이잖아? 이번엔 대체 무슨 짓을 더 했길래 그렇게 화를 내는 거야?”  
“단순히 장비 문제가 아니야.”  
Q가 모욕이라도 받은 듯이 방어적으로 대답했다.  
“물론 그것도 화가 나지만, 이 인간 이번에 또 죽을 뻔 했다고.”  
“그것도 평소대로네, 뭐.”  
“그냥 보통으로 죽을 뻔 한 거면 나도 말을 않지.”  
Q가 휙 팔을 뻗어 본드의 옆구리를 찔렀다. 그러나 손이 닿기 전에 본드가 그의 손목을 잡아챘다.  
“Q, 아픈 델 찌르려고 하다니 너무하잖아.”  
“아픈데 멀쩡한 척 돌아다니려 하다니 너무하다고요.”  
Q가 받아쳤다.  
“게다가 싸우다 다쳤다던가 하는 불가항력이 아니라, 스스로 뛰어들었단 말이죠. 불타서 무너져 내리려는 건물에. 부상으로 제대로 뛰지도 못하는 상태로.”  
본드는 웃었다.  
“나를 너무 못 믿는데, Q. 살아 돌아올 자신 있었다니까.”  
“시끄러워요, 당신은 살아 돌아올 자신이 있었는지 몰라도 그걸 듣고 보고 있는 내 심정도 생각해 달라고요.”  
Q가 본드에게 덤빌 듯 으르렁댔다. 본드는 웃으며 양 손을 어깨 높이로 들어 올렸다.  
“알았어, 알았다고. 다음에는 좀 더 듣기에 안심되는 방향으로 문제를 풀어가려 노력하지.”  
“말로만 노력하지 말아요. 업무 중에 취미를 즐기고 있지 말라고요.”  
“정말로 노력할 테니까 너무 화내지 마. 예쁜 얼굴에 주름살 생긴다?”  
본드가 Q의 머리를 쓰다듬으려 했다. Q는 그 손을 잡아 비틀었다. Q가 비틀었다고 해서 본드가 아플 리 없지만, 그가 너무 티나지 않을 만큼 조금 아픈 척을 해주자 Q는 만족했는지 본드를 놓아주었다.  
“난 이만 가볼게요. 누구랑은 달리 항상 일이 있어서. 참, 의무실에는 꼭 가요.”  
그리고 몸을 돌리려다 Q가 이브와 눈이 마주쳤다.  
“이브, 저 고집불통 어른애 좀 의무실에 끌고가 주겠어?”  
“기꺼이, Q. 기꺼이.”  
이브가 본드의 팔을 잡았다. 본드가 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“나중에 체크해봐서 안 갔으면 마취 시켜서 내가 직접 끌고 갈 거에요.”  
협박을 남기고 Q는 사라졌다. 이브는 짓궂게 웃으며 본드의 다치지 않은 쪽 옆구리를 찔렀다.  
“둘 언제부터 사귄 거에요?”  
“음?”  
Q를 보고 있던 본드가 전혀 예상치 못한 헛소리를 들었다는 표정으로 이브에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“그게 무슨 소리지?”  
“둘...... 사귀는 거 아니에요? 당신과 Q?”  
본드가 미간에 주름을 모았다.  
“무슨 소리야, 내가 저런 애송이랑 사귈 리가 업잖아.”  
이브의 미소가 조금 찌그러졌다.  
“하지만, 방금 그건요? 걱정시키지 말라던가 심지어 노력해보겠다던가?”  
“걱정이야 저 녀석이 하는 걸 내 어쩌겠어? 듣는 척이라도 해 줘야 저 잔소리가 끝날 거 아냐.”  
이브는 눈을 깜빡였다. 물론 그렇게 해석하지 못할 것도 없긴 했다.  
“자, 빨리 가자고. 틀림없이 그 녀석 내 발신기 신호 쳐다보면서 빨리 치료 받으러 안 간다고 화내고 있을 테니까. 별 상처도 아니고 이미 응급처치 다 했는데 나 참.....”  
이브는 고개를 저었다. 절대로 아니다. 본드가 제 발로 의무실로 가고 있었다. 입으로는 뭐라 하든, 비정상적인 사태가 일어나고 있는 게 분명했다.

 

3\. 말로리

이들은 국장실에 모여 다음 미션 계획을 짜고 있었다. 대략적으로 정해진 일정을 살피며 Q는 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“이렇게 빡빡한 일정으로 괜찮겠어요? 이 아저씨 더 이상 젊지 않거든요.”  
이브는 고개를 돌리고 웃었다. 본드는 Q를 째려보았다.  
“잊었나본데, 난 75시간 연속행동 후에도 멀쩡하게 적진에 침투해서 무사귀환 한 전적이 있어.”  
“열심히 관리하고 있는 건 인정하죠. 그래도 조심하라고요.”  
“네, 엄마.”  
본드는 고개를 돌려 무심한 척 벽을 보았다. 말로리도 태너도 머니페니도 웃지 않기 위해 안간힘을 다했다. Q가 웃지 말라는 시선으로 사람들을 노려보는 것도 참는 걸 더 힘들게 할 뿐이었다.  
“아무튼.”  
M이 화제를 돌리기 위해 헛기침을 했다.  
“이번 잠행 업무는 극히 예민한 사항일 뿐더러 수시로 최신 정보를 업데이트 받아야 할 테니 통신기는 24시간 켜두고 결코 마티니에 빠뜨리지 말도록.”  
“으윽.”  
뜻밖에도 괴로운 신음 소리는 본드가 아니라 Q에게서 나왔다.  
“Q? 본드가 통신기를 안 부수면 좋은 거 아닌가?”  
말로리가 수장답게 모두의 의문을 대변했다.  
“안 부수는 건 좋지만, 또 밤새 코고는 소리 듣고 있게 될 거 생각하면 말이죠.”  
“난 코 안 골아.”  
본드가 즉각 반박했다.   
“골아요.”  
“안 곤다고.”  
“젊었을 때는 어땠을지 몰라도 지금은 골아요. 아니 예전에도, 그저 같이 자던 여자들이 너무 상냥해서 모르는 척 해준 것 뿐 아닌가요?”  
본드가 한 발 후퇴했다.  
“적어도 누굴 괴롭힐 정도로 시끄럽지는 않아.”  
“알아요. 날마다 그러는 것도 아니긴 하고.”  
Q가 어깨를 으쓱 했다.  
“그럼 어떨 때 코고는데?”  
이브가 물었다.  
“몹시 피곤할 때, 라고 생각해. 대략 24시간 당 수면시간이 3시간 이하일 때 기점으로 빈도가 급격히 올라가.”  
“통계 냈냐.”  
본드가 어이없다는 듯 중얼거렸다.  
“당신에 대해 파악하는 건 내 의무거든요.”  
“그렇다고 해도 적어도 그런 개인적이고 사소한 일은 너만 알고 있으라고.”  
“나도 그렇고 싶지만 이번에는 어쩔 수 없잖아요.”  
“이번에는?”  
태너가 되물었다.  
“소리를 녹음해서 패턴을 추출해 자동으로 소리를 거르는 프로그램을 짤 계획이었어. 야근하면서 남 코고는 소리 듣는 건 직원들 사기에 영향을 준다고, 알게 모르게.”  
“네 사기?”  
“누구건 간에.”  
“아무튼.”  
M이 미간을 문지르며 잡담을 끊었다.  
“세부 사항은 참조문서를 참고하도록. 자, 두 사람 다 빨리 가서 준비하지, 이틀 뒤면 본드는 몰도바에 가 있어야 하니까.”  
M은 서둘러 둘을 자기 집무실에서 내쫒았다. 잠시 집무실 안에 고요함이 감돌았다.  
“저쯤 되면....”  
이브가 입을 열었다.  
“단순히 사귄다, 가 아니라... 그냥 부부죠?”  
말로리가 긴 신음을 토하며 머리를 움켜쥐었다.  
“하지만 두 사람, 절대 그런 관계 아니라고 부정하잖아. 거짓말 하는 것 같지도 않고.”  
태너가 말했다.  
“혹시 그런 건가? 직장에서는 이 사람이 아내나 마찬가지라는 그런 관계?”  
“그렇긴 해도 좀 더 주위 사람들을 생각해서 행동해주면 좋을 텐데, 보는 우리가 다 민망하잖아.”  
“딴 사람들을 생각해? 저 둘이?”  
“그거야.....”  
“자네들도 할 일이 있지 않나?”  
테너와 머니페니는 화들짝 놀라서 서둘러 서류를 긁어모았다.  
사람들을 모조리 내쫒고 나서 말로리는 고뇌했다. 이 문제를 대체 어떻게 해결하면 좋을까?

 

4\. Q 부서 사람들

이날도 제임스 본드는 Q 옆을 알짱거리고 있었다. 그가 임무에 투입되지 않을 때면, 때로는 임무중일 때 조차도 늘 있는 일이기에 Q의 부하들은 슬슬 본드의 존재에 익숙해지고 있었다.  
물론 익숙하다고 해서 편하거나 친해졌다는 뜻은 전혀 아니다. 그들에게 있어서 본드는 Q를 끊임없이 자극하고 괴롭히고 화나게 해서 자기들의 일터를 산지옥으로 만들려 드는 위험유발물질일 뿐이었다.  
“여기까지 와서 노닥거리다니 어지간히 할 일이 없나보네요.”  
Q는 모니터에서 눈을 떼지 않으면서 말했다. 그러면서도 본드가 키보드 옆에 있는 접시에서 과자를 집으려 하자 잽싸게 그 손을 쳐냈다.  
“너무하는걸, 조국을 위하여 목숨 걸고 일하는 사람에게 비스킷 한 조각 주지 않을 셈이야?”  
“그 사람이 헤집어 놓은 일 정리하느라 바쁜 사람의 일용할 양식을 갈취하려 들지 말고 가서 자기 할 일이나 하시죠.”  
“휴가라던데.”  
“그럼 쉬던가.”  
“Q, 내 회복력을 우습게보고 있군.”  
“그럼 놀던가.”  
말하면서도 Q의 손가락은 거침없이 자판을 두드리고 있었다.  
“글쎄, 다들 바쁜지 아무도 나와 놀아주려 들지 않는군.”  
본드가 짐짓 슬픈 목소리를 내었다. 이미 부서 내에서 일을 하고 있는 사람은 Q 혼자뿐으로, 그의 부하들은 본드가, 정확히는 본드와 Q가 쌍으로 신경 쓰여 일에 도저히 집중할 수가 없는 상태였다.  
“혼자 놀면 되죠.”  
“뭘 하고 혼자 놀까. 뭔가 추천해 줄 만한 놀이라도 있나?”  
본드가 Q의 의자 등받이에 팔을 걸치고 몸을 앞으로 기울였다.  
“음, 딱 좋은 게 있긴 해요.”  
Q가 말했다.  
“어떤 거지?”  
본드가 기대하는 목소리로 물었다.  
“시체놀이라고 하는 건데요, 어디 길 한복판이나 옥상 같은데 엎드려 꼼짝도 하지 않고 있으면 되요. 그러다 위성에 찍혀서 구글 어스에 뜨는 거죠. 당신의 취미와도 부합하는 아주 괜찮은 놀이 같네요. 참, 통행에 방해될 지도 모르니까 도로는 추천하지 않아요.”  
Q가 진지하기 짝이 없는 태도로 답했다. 본드의 얼굴에 낭패한 기색이 떠오르자 사람들은 참지 못하고 키득거리기 시작했다.  
Q의 손가락이 멎었다. 부서 내가 싸늘하도록 조용해졌다.  
Q가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“좋아요, 그렇게 할 일이 없으면 날 좀 도와줘야겠어요.”  
“어떤 건데?”  
본드가 긴장했다.  
“새로운 총기의 시험 발사요. 안전성 테스트는 거친 거니까 그렇게 긴장 안 해도 되요.”  
Q가 일어나 본드의 어깨를 토닥였다.  
“분명 마음에 들 거에요. 먼저 내려가서 사격장 준비 해줄래요? 난 이거 먼저 끝내고요. 10분도 안 걸릴 테니 그런 표정 하지 말아요.”  
본드가 어떤 표정을 지은 건지 직원들은 전혀 알 수가 없었다.  
“그럼 먼저 가서 기다리고 있지.”  
본드가 나가자 사람들은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬려다가 Q는 남아있는 걸 깨닫고 조용히 했다.  
“나 참.”  
Q가 말했다.  
“본드가 올 때 마다 그렇게 긴장하지들 말라고. 그가 살인면허를 갖고 있다 해도 그걸 여기서 쓸 일은 없으니까.”  
사람들은 어떻게 하면 자기들이 두려워하는 건 본드가 아니라 본드 때문에 열 받은 Q라는 걸 알릴 수 있을까 고민했다.  
“그래도, 꽤 친해지셨네요, 처음보다.”  
개중 용감한 자가 있어 입을 열었다.  
“예전에는 본드 요원이 오면 막 화내고.. 그러셨는데요.”  
“화낸다고 들을 것도 아니고.”  
“그래도 초기보다는 많이 누그러졌어요, 두 사람 다. 전 같으면 절대 장난감을 던져... 그러니까 테스트에 동원하기도 하고요.”  
Q는 고개를 흔들었다.  
“일찍부터 장비에 애착을 갖게 하면 혹시 회수율이 올라가지는 않을까 실험해보고 있는 것뿐이야. 그리고 나 본드와 안 친해.”  
순식간에 하던 일을 끝내고 그가 랩탑을 닫았다.  
“또 한 번만 그놈의 차 타령하면 종이에 차고를 그려줄 생각이니까.”  
Q는 나갔다. 그가 멀리 간 걸 확인하고 몇몇은 모니터를 닦았다.   
“내 생각엔 저런 말을 할 수 있다는 건 무척 친한 사이인 것 같은데....”  
한 사람이 조심스럽게 말했다.  
“같은 정도냐.”  
옆 사람이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“저 둘 언제까지 저럴 거람.”  
“그러게.”

 

5\. 킨케이드

어느 조용한 날 저녁 본드는 킨케이드에게 전화를 걸었다. 이전 사건으로 마음이 약해진 늙은이가 가끔씩은 살아있다고 알려는 달라 했기 때문이다. 그리고 아직 늙은이는 아니지만, 역시 그 일로 인해 조금쯤은 마음이 약해졌을 가능성이 있을 지도 모르는 본드는 그러겠노라 약속을 해 버렸다. 그래서 본드는 내가 미쳤지 라고 속으로 꿍얼거리면서도 두 달에 한 번 정도는 부정기적으로 전화를 걸었다.  
별로 할 얘기는 없었다. 본드의 직업상 일 얘기는 할 수가 없고, 그렇다고 일 말고 다른 생활이 있는 것도 아니니까. 그래서 그냥 이번에는 동부 유럽 쪽에 갔다 왔다는 이야기 정도 하고 조용해졌을 때였다.  
“그래서.”  
킨케이드가 헛기침을 했다.   
“그, Q라는 청년하고는 어떻게 되어가냐?”  
본드는 잠시 자기가 뭘 들었나 생각했다.  
“Q....의 안부요? 뭐 잘 지내고 있는 것 같은데, 왜요?”  
“아니 그 뭐냐, 잘 되고 있냐고, 둘이.”  
그 말뜻을 이해하는 데는 시간이 좀 걸렸다.  
“Q랑.... 저요? 아니, 그 녀석 남자인데요. 게다가 아직 애고.”  
킨케이드는 놀란 것 같았다.  
“네 직장은 미성년자도 고용하는 데냐?”  
“아뇨, 아니, 그게 아니고..... 성인은 됐을 거에요, 아마도.”  
자기 말로는 서른이 넘었다고 주장하지만 본드는 물론 그 말을 믿을 생각이 요만큼도 없었다.  
“그럼 된 거지, 요즘 세상에 나이나 성별이 무슨 상관이냐. 서로 사랑하고 잘 맞으면 되는 거지.”  
본드는 요즘 세상이란 게 대체 무슨 세상이냐고 되묻고 싶었다.   
“킨케이드, 혹시 병원에 가 봐야 하....”  
“예끼! 내가 늙었어도 아직 노망은 안 났다!”  
목소리가 활기찬 정도만 보면 그런 것 같긴 했다.  
“뭔가 오해가 있는 것 같은데요, 저 Q와 그런 사이 아닙니다.”  
“숨기려 들 필요 없다니까, 나도 다 이해 한다.”  
‘아뇨, 전혀 이해 안 하고 있는데요.....’  
본드가 침묵하자 한참 만에 킨케이드가 조심스럽게 물었다.  
“사귀는 거 아니야?”  
“전혀 아니에요.”  
“.......그래?”  
킨케이드는 실망한 것 같았다.  
“하지만 너, 전화 할 때 마다. 그 사람에 대한 얘기밖에 안 하지 않냐.”  
“그랬어요?”  
본드는 기억을 더듬었다. 그러고 보면 그런 것도 같았다. 기밀에 해당하는 사항을 말하지 않고 여자 이야기도 제외하고 말할 수 있는 소재가 Q 정도였기 때문이다. 주로 요새 젊은 애들은.... 이라는 불평이었던 것 같지만.  
“하지만 아무리 생각해도 그 녀석 험담 밖에 안 했던 것 같은데, 어떻게 하면 그런 결론이 나와요?”  
“험담이든 뭐든 네가 다른 사람 누구에 대해 것도 반복해서 얘기한다는 것 자체가 워낙 드무니까....”  
“킨케이드!”  
“알았어, 알았다. 내가 오해했구나.”  
그 후로 스코틀랜드의 날씨에 대해 조금 더 이야기를 나누고 본드는 전화를 끊었다.  
이 달치 통화 업무를 마무리 지었고 쓸데없는 오해도 분쇄했다.  
그런데도 본드는 뭔가 찝찝함을 느꼈다.  
‘대체 뭐지?’

 

+1. 모두, 그리고 본드와 Q

MI6본부 깊은 곳에 있는 어느 소회의실. 회의 주제는 간단히 [기밀]이라고만 붙어 있는 작은 방에 사람 다섯이 모여앉아 머리를 맞대고 있었다.  
“현재 우리가 직면한 사태에 대한 추가 설명은 필요 없으리라 생각하네.”  
M이 직급의 위엄에 걸맞은 무게 있는 발언으로 회의를 시작했다.  
“누구 해결책이나 해결에 도움이 될 만한 의견이 있는 자가 있으면 기탄없이 발언하도록.”  
“그냥 둘 사귀라고 대놓고 말해버리면 어떨까요?”  
태너가 말했다.  
“옆에서 분위기 잡아준다던가 뭐 그런 정도로 될 사람들이 아니지 않습니까? 아니, 그보다 그 둘이 지금 하고 있는 짓 보다 더 어떻게 분위기를 조장할 수 있는지도 모르겠습니다.”  
“배 끊기는 섬에 둘만 출장 보낸다 거나요?”  
Q 직원 중 한 명이 말했다가 태너가 쳐다보자 고개를 움츠렸다.  
“그럴만한 핑계가 있으면 벌써 보냈지.”  
이브가 웃었다. 태너가 무시하고 발언을 계속했다.  
“그 경우 정말로 두 사람이 주장하는 대로 서로 사귀고 있지 않을 경우 주위 사람들이 괴로워하고 있다고 알려서 앞으로 행동을 좀 조심하는 효과도 있을 지도 모르고요.”  
“다 좋은데, 누가 그 말을 하죠?”  
Q부서에서 대표로 뽑혀온 두 명 중 다른 한 명이 말했다.  
“그야 당연히......”  
태너가 M을 쳐다보았다 M이 위협적인 눈길로 태너를 마주 쳐다보았다. 그러나 고개를 돌리자 사람들은 모두 그를 보고 있었다.  
“그 외 다른 의견은?”  
명백하게 아까보다 불편한 태도로 M이 다시 물었다.  
“대놓고 말하는 것 말고 라면..... 그냥 놔두는 방법이 있지요.”  
이브가 말했다.  
“그대로도 꽤 귀엽고 말이죠, 안 그래요?”  
M과 태너는 ‘안 그래, 전혀 안 그래, 절대로 안 그래’ 라는 표정으로 단호히 고개를 저었으나 Q부서 중 한 명이 이브에게 맞장구를 쳤다.  
“맞아요, 꼭 놀아달라고 쫒아오는 대형견에게 장난감 던져주는 것처럼 보일 때도 있다니까요. 아 물론 좀 무섭긴 하지만....”  
머릿속에 밀려드는 쓸데없는 이미지 때문에 M은 조금 더 고뇌하며 이마를 짚어야 했다. 그대로 놔둔다는 절대 방법이 될 수 없었다. 그렇다고 자기가 그들에게 그러지 말고 그냥 사귀라고 말하는 것도 싫었다.  
‘어쩌면 좋지?’

같은 시각 MI6의 카페테리아에선 본드와 Q가 샌드위치와 레모네이드 병을 두고 마주 앉아있었다.  
“요새 이상한 소문이 돌고 있어.”  
본드가 먼저 말문을 열었다.  
“우연이네요, 저도 요새 이상한 소문을 듣고 있어요.”  
본드와 Q가 서로를 마주보았다.  
““우리가 서로 사귄다는 소문.””  
일부러 노력해도 어려울 것 같이 깔끔하게 말을 맞추곤 두 사람은 잠시 침묵했다.  
“왜 그런 소문을 내는 거에요?”  
Q가 물었다.  
“내가 소문냈다고 생각하는 거냐?”  
“그야, 당신은 그런 소문이 퍼져도 잃을 게 없지만 저는 이미지에 타격이 있으니까요.”  
“나도 이미지에 타격이 있어, 그 소문 돌면서부터 여자들이.... 아무튼, 그 얘기는 관두더라도 그런 헛소문을 퍼트려서 내게 무슨 유익이 있는데?”  
Q는 잠깐 생각하다 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그렇긴 하네요, 절 유혹하는 거라면 신형무기를 배정받는 문제라던가 부순 물건에 대해 잔소리를 덜 듣는 등의 이점을 노리고 있다고 볼 수도 있겠지만.....”  
“아니, 너라면 사귀게 되면 잔소리가 늘어날 거야. 그건 틀림없어.”  
본드가 끼어들었다. Q는 무시하고 말을 이었다.  
“...단순히 소문 만이라면 그런 효과도 기대할 수 없고 말이지요. 물론 제 입장에서도 당신과 사귄다는 소문이 돌아 이익이 될 건 아무것도 없으니까.....”  
Q가 빨대를 물고 레모네이드를 빨아 올렸다.  
“즉 딴 사람이라는 건데, 아니 그 이전에 소문이라는 건 그럴만한 떡밥이 있기 때문에 퍼지는 거야, 아니 땐 굴뚝에 연막탄을 던져 봐야 금방 흩어지니까.”  
본드가 말했다. Q도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“즉 소문을 퍼트리는 사람이 엄청 집요하게 끊임없이 현실을 왜곡 전달하고 있거나, 아니면....”  
“우리가 친한 것처럼 보인다는 거죠.”  
“대체 왜?”  
본드가 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. Q도 덩달아 표정을 찌푸렸다.  
“뭘 어떻게 오해하면 우리가 사귀는 것처럼 보이는 거지?”  
“그러게요.”  
그리고 카페테리아에 있는 사람들은 본드와 Q가 구석 작은 테이블에 마주 앉아 머리를 맞대고 정답게 속살거리는 풍경을 감상하고 있었다. ‘헛소문'이 가라앉을 길은 요원하기만 했다.


End file.
